Harry Potter and the Slave-Bonds
by kairou1
Summary: Harry Potter just died and found himself in the in-between where he meets the spirit of magic and is given a unique opportunity to go back and repair most the damage to his life. And gain willing slaves along the way.
1. Prologue

**Harry Potter and The Slave-Bonds**

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_§Speech§ Parseltongue_

"_speech" normal_

_{speech} Thoughts_

_Prologue_

"**Avada Kedavra**" Harry Potters last thoughts as he heard and saw the green flash of the killing curse, was of one Hermione Jean Granger the only one to stand by him through the pain and torment that was his life. In his minds eye he saw the first time he met her on the train as she was searching for Neville's toad Trevor, Halloween Charms class where she tried to help Ron with the Levitation charm and got spurned and made fun of after proving she could do the spell. Halloween Night Troll in the Girls Bathroom, then it all went black.

When Harry came back to Consciousness he saw he was in a immaculately white void nothing but white as far as the eye can see, but then shapes started to take form around him pillars of white casting soothing shadows around them benches and the likes, as things continued forming the place started to look more and more familiar. At this time he noticed he was naked, all scars from his life of abuse prominently visible to anyone who was looking. Harry wished he had some robes to cover up what he saw as his shame in life, then robes that looked like his Hogwarts Robes appeared before him. as he went to grab these robes a feminine ethereal voice was heard coming from behind. "You don't need those robes, you have nothing you need to feel ashamed of."

At these words Harry spun around and came face to face with a being of humanoid form with a bright aura surrounding it. "Wh…who are you? and what do you mean i have nothing to be ashamed of?" harry asked in an awed voice. the being in front of him was so awe-inspiring that he forgot he was naked.

"I am the spirit of Magic, those scars you have on your body is nothing for you to be ashamed of, they are the evidence of the harsh life you have been forced into since that halloween night 1981. they are the proof that no matter what life or in this case Dumbledore has threw at you. Through the pain and torment you have persevered and remained true to yourself and your beliefs."

"What do you mean, what Dumbledore threw at me? He's a Great man always fighting for the Light." he asked confused. "The man you knew as Dumbledore was indeed once a great man, but he allowed his fame and power to corrupt him, after awhile his fame and power started to diminish after the fall of his ex-friend the Dark Lord Grindelwald. he did not like it, so when he was sent to an orphanage to deliver a letter from Hogwarts inviting the child known as Tom Marvolo Riddle. He discovered what he saw as his chance back to fame and power in this child, and since then started to manipulate the boys life and start to push him towards the Dark Arts resulting in the birth of a new Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort. Over time Dumbledore lost control of his puppet resulting in the boy gaining enough magical power to equal that of Dumbledores own power with the Elder Wand."

"Dumbledore in his foolish attempt to regain his fame and power, unleashed upon the world the darkest most evilest Dark Lord the world has ever known." the being paused there to allow harry time to comprehend what she was saying. "so your telling me Voldemort would never have gone dark if Dumbledore hadn't pushed him towards the Dark." Harry said looking the being in the face."Yes and no" she replied. as Harry went to question her on this, she raised her hand to stop any further questions and explained "If Dumbledore had not done what he had there would always be a possibility of him going either Dark or Light, but what Dumbledore did ensured he went Dark." At this Harry began to understand what the she was telling him.

"Let me get this straight, Dumbledore created Voldemort to help preserve his fame and Political power." The being nodded and Harry continued "Ok i can see that as a possibility, and if thats true then he was not pleased when the Prophecy came about since it meant he would not have as much fame as he would like, he… oh shit that would mean, he deliberately ensured the first half of the prophecy would be leaked to Voldemort."

"That i'm afraid as quite accurate, before the prophecy was leaked he realised that there were only to couples in his Order who Thrice defied Voldemort, and who had great political power as well as financial. so he came up with a plan to steal all that power from whichever child turned out to be The One to vanquish the Dark Lord and is Marked as his equal." Harry's eyes widened at this and asked "did he succeed in stealing what was mine? i assume it's because of all that power i would wield that he sent me to the Dursleys to be broken, right?"

"That is correct unfortunately but do not despair for your true friends have created a unique opportunity to fix most of what has gone wrong in your life, Look." at this she waved her arm towards the floor and something akin to a window opened up near his feet. Through the window he can see a group of women who looked to be older versions of girls Harry knew well either from his own house or through the DA at Hogwarts. "These women, they look familiar who are they?" Harry asked. "These are the girls you knew from Hogwarts, to them it has been 4 years since the Battle of Hogwarts, now Watch"

/

hey hope you like the start of this story. please be patient with me as i have never written a fanfic before any suggestions are welcome but please no flaming.

Kairou


	2. Chapter 1 A Unique Opportunity

_Chapter 1 A Unique Opportunity_

_Private room Leakey Cauldron_

"OK, Granger we're all here now so what is this about?" Daphne Greengrass asked in a bored tone. "Thank you for coming all of you, ever since the end of the Battle of Hogwarts, i've been looking at Harry's past and i've noticed a lot of discrepancies.." Hermione began explaining all that had happened through out Harry's school life starting with the day Harry met Hagrid. when she finished all the women present started to also notice these discrepancies.

"You're right! a lot of what you told us smells of Manipulations to me but who could have been behind all this and why?" Susan Bones a well rounded redhead asked."We as in Ginny and me both looked into this and we believe it was both Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley who did this." at this the whole group looked on shocked for a few minutes and then they all started shouting such things as "WHAT?!" and "ARE YOU CRAZY?! THIS IS ALBUS DUMBLEDORE YOUR ACCUSING!" with all the shouting going on Ginny with tears in her eyes raised her wand and made a sound like a cannon firing to bring everyone to silence, "thank you Ginny, here's proof that Molly Weasley and Albus Dumbledore were working together and for what!" at this she threw down both a marriage contract and what looks to be three legal Documents.

Astoria Greengrass younger sister to Daphne picked up the contract and read it out loud.

"**We the Legal Guardians of both Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley hereby bind these two in marriage when the oldest of the two reaches Maturity. And grants a bride price of 20 Thousand Galleons to the Weasley family each year till time of marriage, wherein then the family shall be paid a further 500 thousand Galleons.**

**Signed **

**APWB Dumbledore Magical Guardian of Harry James Potter**

**Molly Weasley nee Prewitt"**

After this everyone once again looked shocked. before anyone else can make any noise Gabriel Delacour picked up one of the three legal Documents and began to read aloud.

"**We Lord and Lady James and Lily Potter here do swear this to be our last Will and Testament as of October 30 1981**

**To Our True and Loyal Friend Sirius Orion Black we leave you 200 thousand Galleons and Magical Guardianship of Our Son. Raise him well Padfoot.**

**To Remus Lupin we leave 200 Thousand Galleons and The Cottage in the Woods. Find Happiness our friend and watch out for Padfoot and Harry.**

**To Peter Pettigrew we leave you one knut you Traitorous bastard.**

**To our Beloved Son Harry James Potter we leave you everything else. A Letter entrusted to the goblins should be given to you at the end of the reading of the will.**

**If for some unknown reason Sirius Black is unable to take up guardianship then we leave a list of people we trust to care for our son. **

**Amelia Bones Head Auror Candidate**

**Frank and Alice Longbottum**

**Augusta Longbottum**

**Minerva McGonagall Deputy head Hogwarts**

**Andromeda Tonks**

**if for some reason they are unable to take up Guardianship then our son is to be placed in a Magical Orphanage. He is to never under any circumstance be placed With Lily's Sister Petunia Dursley nee Evans or anyone carrying the Dark Mark.**

**Should our will be ignored then on our sons Eleventh Birthday he is to be legally Emancipated**

**Witnessed by**

**APWB Dumbledore**

**Sirius Black**

**Ragnarok Goblin King October 30 1981**

**Sealed till Heir comes of age by**

**APWB Dumbledore November 1 1981"**

"Well those are damning evidence no wonder you suspect Dumbledore and Mrs Weasley" Hannah Abbot said while looking over the other two documents herself with Daphne. "Hermione this one here appears to be a will written by Harry, with Dumbledore and Ron signed as Witnesses and that everything he owns is to be split down the middle half to Dumbledore and Half To the Weasley's and dated the day after his name came out the cup. i thought they had split at that time."

"They did." Hermione and Ginny Replied at the same time. "And i know ofr a fact Harry did not write a will then since i was almost always with him. which means thats a fake."

_In-between_

"_The fuck! those rat bastards" Harry bellowed at hearing this._

"_calm yourself Harry and just watch"_

_Leakey Cauldron_

"What do we do then? if we takes this to the DMLE it will just ruin Ginny's family" Fleur Delacour asked.

"Time Travel" Hermione simply stated.

"Excuse me? what do you mean Time Travel? all Time Turners were destroyed after your Fifth year anyway. and what good would that do us?" Daphne demand.

"we would not be using Time Turners" Ginny replied. "i've been researching time travel for the last four years. And i have found away to send us back to the year 1991. although i say us it would just be our magic and memory being sent to our younger selves. and in doing this we can save the man we all love" Hermione finished.

This statement caused all the girls look worried. "what's the catch?" The Patil Twins asked after a moment.

"The Catch is that simply going back with our knowledge and magic will not be enough, if Harry is to survive with must all be bound to him by his 17th birthday. to share our magic with him, to make him more powerful. Powerful enough to beat Voldemort on his own." Hermione responded

"And how exactly are we to be bound to Potter?" Daphne asked curiously

"The Voluntary Slave Bond Ritual" Hermione replied

"You can't be serious. that ritual makes us legally his property and will cause our magical cores to be absorbed by him." Daphne argued.

Hermione lost her calm and glared at Daphne and the others."I Am Dead Serious! I Love Him and i am prepared to give up my everything if it will save his life!" Hermione ground out. "If your not even will to give that up to save the man we love then you don't really love him!"

"Thats not the problem Granger, the problem is that we would need his permission to use a spell each time otherwise when we try nothing will happen." Daphne replied cooly "Don't forget at that time some of us were sorted into Slytherin there's noway he would grant us unlimited access to our magic."

"Well Greengrass you forget he was the most noble man any of us ever heard of, even then and whats more the sorting hat told me yesterday that it wanted to sort him into Slytherin. So do you really think he would not grant you permission?!" Hermione shot back. "Besides we can always ask him to make a Wizards Oath that unless we are in his bedroom or receiving training in a secluded area, he gives us permission to use our magic when we like."

"Your right of course. He is that noble and he would make such an Oath in a heartbeat." Daphne replies " so i'm in and we can forget the oath we'll just tell him before the ritual to grant us permission to use our magic when we need to and that should be enough."

"Well i know i'm in" Ginny stated confidently. "What about the rest of you?"

The rest of group containing Astoria, Hannah, Fleur, Gabriel, Pavarti, Padma, Tracey Davies and Susan all looked at each other then said in unison "we're in."


End file.
